


Drinking Buddies

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean needs a drink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean had seen many things in his life. Demons, angels, werewolves, monsters of any kind. Still, he wasn’t prepared for a lion looking through his fridge when he wanted nothing more than a beer.





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a bullshit fic because I had no idea what to do with the prompt
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  
Dean had seen many things in his life. Demons, angels, werewolves, monsters of any kind. Still, he wasn’t prepared for a lion looking through his fridge when he wanted nothing more than a beer. He stood in the door of his kitchen and watched the lion rummaged around in his fridge. It felt so surreal that he was about to ask if he could help when the lion turned around and looked at Dean. “Can I help you, buddy?” Okay, that was too much even for him.  
  
“Sammy!” Hollering for Sam seemed to be a good idea. He found Sam walking out of the bathroom in clad nothing but a towel, but that didn’t stop Dean from grabbing his brother and dragging him into his room. After he smashed the door closed, Dean pointed at his closed door. **“Why is there a lion in the kitchen?”** Smiling, Sam moved a wet strand of hair out of his face. **“Oh, don’t mind her. She only wants a drink.** It’s Gabe’s turn to hold the Pagan Poker Night. That was probably Bastet in the kitchen. Don’t worry. They will be gone by morning.”  
  
Dean stared at his brother. “There is a lion in the kitchen. A talking lion.” Sam sighed which annoyed Dean to no end. “Lioness, Dean. She’s a lioness. Female. Goddess of Fertility and so on. Be nice to her. She makes awesome cupcakes if you ask nicely. Gabe and I went to the poker night when it was her turn to host. The other pagans are always amazed how a mere human can beat them in poker.”  
  
Sam adjusted his towel, and Dean focused solely on his brothers face just in case the towel fell. “Now you have to excuse me. I need to get ready for the poker night. Gabriel always makes it his mission to make Thor jealous about my hair, and I need to get the cards even Horus can’t look through. I would skip the war room for tonight if you don’t want to meet the others.”  
  
Sam left, and Dean only left his room again to get his booze out of the living room. When Castiel asked him if he would join the game of cards against the pagans, Dean only grunted and left for his room.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
